


Don't Be Gone

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Castiel, Feelings, Grace - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, angel!dean, hand holding, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns from heaven, but finds Dean dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it's a happy ending...  
> I hope you get as many feelings from this as I did writing it...
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

"Dean, **DEAN** , wake up, Dean please, Dean _please_  wake up..."

Cas gasps as tears flow down his face. He is gripping deans shoulders, shaking him, squeezing him, anything he can think of to get him to wake up.

This wasn't meant to happen. Dean wasn't meant to die. Dean can't die. Cas can't let dean be dead...he won't accept it. Not when there is so much left for dean to experience. So many things Cas wanted to give him.

Cas won't let Dean die, not with out Dean finding happiness. Not with out Dean getting out of the hunting life and settling down and having kids like he silently dreamed. He has to do something, anything.

Castiel's powers have greatly increased since getting his own grace back. All this power and still he doesn't know what to do. There is only so much an angel can do. He can feel his grace reaching out to his friend, who is growing pale and cold as the time passes.

Cas was too late returning from heaven. Too late getting his powers back. And because of this, he now sits next to the body of his best friend. Sobs escape the angel as he pulls his friends torso onto his lap, hugging him desperately. There is nothing left he can do. No bargains can be made, no hope for a miracle...

Pulling dean to his chest he whispers the things he never got to say. The things he hopes will somehow reach Dean, even after death.

"Dean..." He pauses, trying to strengthen his voice, trying to make these words coherent, and not a jumble of sounds and sobs.  
"Dean, you are my best friend, you taught me how to be human, you taught me free will, you taught me love. You are worthy of saving. You are worth so much. You are important. I love you. I have always loved you. Thank you for teaching me. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you, Dean."  
Cas breaks down, tears streaming more intensely than before, sniffles and gasps for air fill the now quiet empty room.

He continues to hold onto Dean desperate to keep his friend close. Denying the reality of the situation. Hoping. Praying. Wishing for it to be a nightmare, for himself to wake up and find his friend alive and cracking jokes with Sam in the next room.

"Why wasn't I faster....why couldn't I have gotten to you sooner..." Tears still streaming down his face. But his cries are stopped when he feels something. A gentle tugging. Not at his person, but at his grace.

"What?" Shock filled his face when he opens his eyes and sees Dean's eyes not only open, but glowing.

"Dean?!"  
"Heya, Cas" dean says softly with a small smile and a cough.

"Dean." Cas pulls his friend into his chest again squeezing him, so thankful his best friend is alive.

"Cas, you are lucky I'm no longer human...or I think you would crush me..."

Cas loosens his grip, and looks into Dean's eyes with an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry Dean, you just...you scared me...I thought I lost you...I thought I wouldn't get you back...I thought I'd never see you again."

Dean sits up taking Cas' hands into his own squeezing them gently.

"I know, I heard you. I heard what you said, Cas, and I could feel how much you meant it..." Dean pauses, a bigger smile splitting his face. He reaches out to cup Cas' cheek, and continues. "There was nothing you could have done to have stopped me from dying, it was going to happen...but your words, your grace, you, guided me back. You brought me back cas. You helped me." Dean pulls Cas into a hug and whispers the rest into his ear. "I love you. I can say it now. I couldn't before, but you helped me see that it is okay to say it out loud."

"Dean." Cas buries his face into the crook of deans neck, and tears fall from his eyes, tears of happiness, gratitude, and love."

They pull just enough apart to look into each other's eyes.  
"That still doesn't explain why you aren't human, Dean, what...what happened?"  
"I don't remember Cas, I just remember your voice and your grace and following it until I woke up."

Dean smiles at the memory, at the warmth he felt from Cas' grace, how good he felt, and how the words made him smile. Dean moves his hand gently under Cas' chin, pulling him closer, into a chaste kiss.

"Thank you Cas."  
Cas throws his arms over deans shoulders and pulls him into a deeper more passionate kiss. Breaking for air a few heated seconds later.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me Dean Winchester, don't you dare."

A quick peck, and another, and another. Bringing a light smile across Deans face.  
"I promise...let's get out of here, yeah?"  
"Yeah."

The two stood up and headed out of the dark building, Dean reaching out for Cas' hand and happy thankful smiles filled their faces as they walked joined together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome. Hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> If you want to you can find me on tumblr [Here](http://cuddle-me-carl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
